


星潮闪电

by XuNuo



Category: 23 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuNuo/pseuds/XuNuo





	星潮闪电

“高速通道”酒吧坐落在商业区，是个独栋的环形建筑，外罩可以发出16000000种颜色的光。在繁华的地段拥有一片地盘，可见其不菲的价格。

罗伊斯在入口处扫描腕表。屏幕上显示出他的身份信息。马尔科·罗伊斯，男，18岁，星际联盟预备役初级士官。

“生日快乐，马尔科。”AI合成女声说，移动门安静地滑开。

走进酒吧就好像走进球体内部，在这里重力的规则改变了，人可以顺着墙走到任何一个地方。此时，罗伊斯看到头顶的天花板上，几个头朝下，脚朝上的青年正在分享一杯莹蓝色的饮料，他很担心杯子里摇摇晃晃的液体会不会洒到自己头上。

他走向舞池中间的吧台，期间拍掉几只不怀好意伸向他身体的手臂，终于挤出人群。调酒师看着他狼狈的样子笑了：“小朋友，其实你不用过来的。看。”他把手里调好的饮料往天上一丢，杯子匀速直线移动，准确的落到天花板上一名女子手中。

“哇噢。”罗伊斯发出惊叹。

“第一次来吧。”调酒师说，“想要喝点什么？”

罗伊斯指了指远处一个男人面前五颜六色的鸡尾酒，“就要那个，和他一样的。”

鸡尾酒尝起来像百香果、芭乐和其他叫不出名字的热带水果的混合果汁，喝下去确实实打实的酒精。味道确实不错，罗伊斯在喝第三杯的时候砸着嘴想着。他跳下转椅想去洗手间，腿一软跌坐在地上。

罗伊斯抬头看看眼前群魔乱舞的大腿，仰头看看天上做布朗运动的天灵盖，觉得自己多半是疯了。要是格策和许尔勒在的话，他现在估计已经坐在去精神病院的急救车上了。

“格策那个小屁孩还没成年，进不来的。”罗伊斯自言自语地爬起来，骤然对上一双眼睛。虹膜是浅蓝色的，中间夹杂着几丝绿色，看起来很清醒也很冷静。眼睛的主人帮忙把罗伊斯扶起来，罗伊斯无意间捏到对方的肱二头肌，其结实程度罗伊斯练一辈子都赶不上。

“宅男，多练练身体。”对方说。罗伊斯正想道谢，那人却头也不回地走了，留下一个黑色的后脑勺。

对了，那个人长什么样来着？罗伊斯的脑子迷迷糊糊，没有留下任何印象，只记得一双蓝得澄澈的眼睛。

 

“欧洲女神”号停泊在蓝星的太空港，中型穿梭机正在将新兵运进船舱。此时，身穿星盟军装的D队站成一排，挺胸收腹接受新长官的指示。这位长官看起来也不过二十出头的年纪，却摆出一副看小孩的表情看着面前的年轻人们。

“我是莱万多夫斯基，D队队长。”他说，“你们不需要知道我的名字，因为你们之中的有些人，不用等到踏上战场，就已经化成炮灰。”他扫了一眼，指指罗伊斯，“你，出列。”

罗伊斯不情不愿的走出来，莱万向前一步拉近两人的距离，凭借几厘米的身高优势俯视他。罗伊斯被他盯得浑身发毛，心越跳越快。

“你上一次锻炼是什么时候，宅男？”莱万多夫斯基问。

“呃……前几天追公交车的时候，跑了好远的路。”

“我敢打赌你一定没追上。”莱万看向格策，“笑什么笑，你也出来。”他这回直接上手捏了捏格策的胳膊，“嗯，胶原蛋白多果然显得年轻，你看起来像中学生。”

他又转向盯着自己脚尖的许尔勒：“喂，站直了，腿不要打哆嗦。”

许尔勒幽幽地抬起头，生动形象诠释了什么叫强颜欢笑。“是的，长官。”他连声音都在哆嗦。

“这届新兵的素质……”莱万十分无奈，简单交代一下纪律就解散队列。“明天早上7：45在训练场集合，谁要是敢迟到，我会让你体会被火车碾过是什么感觉。”

三个人结伴返回宿舍，罗伊斯和格策住在一间，许尔勒的住处则要绕过半个活动区域，许尔勒对这个安排非常满意，终于不用跟着另外两位听贾斯汀比伯的歌了，就是打游戏有些不方便。

“你以后可以背上PS250跑过来，”罗伊斯说，“那个家伙不是说你缺乏锻炼吗，正好多练练。”

“他是叫你多练练！”许尔勒反驳道，模仿莱万的口气说：“宅男。”

“你！”罗伊斯作势挥拳，却被夹在中间的格策推开了。“你们两个不要闹了，进来我给你们看个好东西。”他用腕表刷开宿舍的门，三个人打闹着挤进去。

一进门格策就把自己扔到床上，“下铺归我。”他脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，“懒得爬梯。”

上铺自然属于罗伊斯了，床头有一个圆形的舷窗，可以看到宇宙空间，不过视野极其有限，只能看到太空港用来固定飞船的半只吊臂。他跳上书桌，把凳子踢给许尔勒，“说吧，偷偷藏了什么宝贝，拿出来给我们看看。”

格策从床下摸出一个箱子，“你们千万不要说出去。”说着他打开盖子。

那是一个透明的表带，材质极为柔软，被格策拎起来的时候软塌塌的像一条鼻涕虫。

许尔勒不明就里，罗伊斯却失声叫了出来：“四维储存器！你这个土豪，我仇富了！”

格策将表带和腕表贴合，表带就像没有存在过一样失去踪影。“你小点声！”他扑上去捂罗伊斯的嘴，却被另外两个人联手压倒在床上。三个人在床上滚作一团。

 

蓝星基地远离战场，是训练新兵的地方。和平时期的时间过得飞快，每天重复训练——身体力量、射击、基础机械维护。十九岁正是精力旺盛的时候，罗伊斯手臂和腰腹上的肌肉逐渐显现出来，身高似乎也往上蹿了一点。格策成功把胸部练成胸肌，平时喜欢穿紧身衣到处显摆。现比之下，许尔勒的变化才是真正的改头换面，他的手部、腿部布满大块的肌肉，脸上胶原蛋白流失，看起来像老了五岁，有向施瓦辛格发展的趋势。然而，他遇到上级还是会战战兢兢地发抖。

莱万多夫斯基先生功不可没。

他只要拿鹰一般锐利的眼睛一扫，许尔勒就会拼命的加练，想不变壮都很难。莱万的确有本事，将D队训得服服帖帖的，但是他总是一副到了八辈子霉才会碰到这群小孩的表情，让队员们非常不爽。他们甚至建了个群，专门发莱万的表情包。

结束训练的罗伊斯也没事做，留下格策和许尔勒在宿舍里打游戏，一个人跑到舰上闲逛。并不是所有地方都会像新兵开放，因此他会在裤兜里塞上扳手、掌上电脑等等设备，专业程度直逼入室盗窃的贼。舰桥是指挥中心，门口站着俩个荷枪实弹的士兵，罗伊斯虽然好奇但是也只能打消念头，若无其事的假装路过。

轮机室是个好地方，安保程度不高，还有许多有意思的东西。曲率引擎装在巨大的真空罩里，此时处于休眠状态，亮晶晶的反物质在磁场的作用下悬停在正中央，像极了玻璃瓶里的萤火虫。辅助用的两个核动力引擎正在工作，许多工作人员在它们周围奔波。

罗伊斯从角落里摸出一件早已准备好的机组人员制服，带上安全帽和护目镜，轻车熟路地混入其中。

他从脚架爬到冷凝管上，双手吊在金属环往前移动。体能训练的效果体现出来，罗伊斯轻松通过。接着，他爬上增压器，在这里看下去，轮机室工作人员们像忙碌的蚁群。

“嘿，你在上面干什么？”忽然有人说道，吓得罗伊斯差点失手滑下去。

一个褐发青年正仰头看着他，“上面很危险，你快下来。”他停顿了一会儿又补充道，“战舰马上要离港了，到时候那里会升温至上千度，如果你不想变成烤猪肘子，就赶紧下来。”

青年名叫皮什切克，目前是轮机室的助理工程师。他的年纪比罗伊斯稍大，因为在大学进修过几年，所以也是舰上的新人。大概是从来没有见过胆子这么大的人，皮什切克没有立刻告发，只是目不转睛的盯着罗伊斯。

罗伊斯低着头，一只手抓着头顶的发旋。“不好意思，打扰您工作了，我这就把自己赶走。”说完他哂笑一下，试探性地看着皮什切克。

“我不会说出去的。”皮什切克微笑道，伸出手，“很高兴见到你，我是Lukasz。”

“马尔科。”罗伊斯松了口气。

随着更深入的自我介绍，他们惊讶的发现对方竟然是中学校友，同样是在威斯特法伦度过少年时代，两人顿时无话不谈。

皮什切克的眼睛是珍珠蓝，看起来像深不见底的汪洋。罗伊斯突然问道：“一年前……你有没有去过一家叫做‘高速通道’的酒吧？”

“没有啊，我从来没有去过酒吧。也许有机会可以尝试尝试。”

“哦……”他的眼睛很像那个人，不过，世界那么大，相遇的几率微乎其微。

罗伊斯依然想不起那个男人的相貌。

 

“想要去兜风吗？”罗伊斯说。

格策和许尔勒放下游戏机，“你说什么？”

“我搞到一架战机。”罗伊斯感受到两道热切的眼神，“当然是没装弹的啦，不过燃料充足，够我们飞上几圈的。”

“目标会不会太大了，要是被发现了怎么办？”许尔勒问。

“放心吧，我已经卖通了内部人士。”

内部人士自然指的是皮什切克。自打两人认识，罗伊斯经常跑去他那里玩，甚至厚颜无耻的蹭吃蹭喝。他正在停机坪等着他们。

“你们要小心。”皮什切克把指令代码发到罗伊斯的腕表上，“要是有什么损伤，我可没办法跟上面交代。”

“明白。”罗伊斯嘻嘻一笑，兴冲冲地跑去取头盔。

X-137型战斗穿梭机是星盟的主力战机，具有速度快、机动性强的特点，在战场让S级战舰都头疼的存在。座舱颇为宽敞，不过因为是为两名驾驶员设计的，塞进三个人显得有些拥挤。球形的格策和方形的许尔勒坐在后座，双腿交叉在一起大眼瞪小眼。前排的罗伊斯则十指大动，把每一个按钮都摸了一遍。

“欧洲女神”号刚刚结束跃迁，现在位于第二旋臂中间的位置，这里离主战场不远，不过暂时还算是安全地带。这些新兵是作为后援被运到这里的，一旦主力失守，他们就要立刻投入战斗。

已经过去了快要四百天，这些新兵仍然没有见过真的战机。每天都在做重复的训练，他们看不到其中的意义。

“我有一个不太好的猜测。”许尔勒说，“其实在太空战争中，士兵个人的力量没有任何意义。一个重型核弹头足以将一艘巨舰以及上面的一切瞬间气化。”

“登陆作战还是需要体能的。”格策说。

“可是……现在无论是我方还是敌方，几乎都把军事设施搬到外层空间了，地面上只有平民。”

机舱内陷入沉默，只剩下许尔勒森然的声音。

“也许这些训练只是让我们不至于无聊，也许我们的命运早就决定了，也许……我们只是到前线送死的炮灰。”

格策的视线被一只苍蝇吸引了。这小东西本不应出现在荒芜的太空中，也许是卵随着货物被运上了船。苍蝇、蚊子、蟑螂，这些虫子仿佛是人类最好的朋友，跟着人类文明起起落落从未消失。

格策用两指夹住苍蝇，把它捏死了。

这时罗伊斯忽然猛地一拍控制板面，把所有人都吓了一跳。“去他的战争，去他的训练，去他的——莱万多夫斯基！”

“看看我们周围，这里是宇宙空间，外面什么都没有。没人能管得了我们，除了自然法则。”

“所以——统统去他的吧！”罗伊斯把腕表连接上战机的音箱，播放起AC/DC的《Highway to Hell》，然后把加速杆一推到底。

Livin' easy, lovin' free, season ticket, on a one - way ride，  
从容安乐地生活 无拘无束地爱 月票一去不复返，

Askin' nothin', leave me be, takin' everything in my stride，  
你勿问 你滚开 我边大步流星地走 边随手带走每一片云彩，

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme，  
无需理由 无需押韵，

Ain't nothing I'd rather do，  
无事我愿，

Goin' down, party time, My friends are gonna be there too，  
不断前行 此刻是派对狂欢时间我友也将准时到点。

……

“快看那里。”格策指着后视窗，“几分钟前那里还没有东西，现在忽然出现了一个光点，会不会是超新星爆炸了？”

“超新星爆炸的能量绝对不止那点。”罗伊斯掉转方向，“我们过去看看。”

他们赶到的时候正好看到星盟的战舰撞向星联的战舰。战舰被拦腰折断，许多破损的尸体被气压冲出来，飘散在宇宙空间中。星舰的头部冒着火焰，连着里面的所有的指挥官一起燃烧。船员存活率比较高，他们可以看到一个个逃生仓从飞船尾巴射出，飞向临近的行星等待救援。

“天哪！”格策捂着嘴。

有一个逃生仓向他们这个方向飞过来，罗伊斯启动捕捞装置。逃生仓看起来像个金属胶囊，没有窗户，尾部安装着一个气流喷射器用来改变航向。

X-137的武器仓刚好是空的，罗伊斯操作机械手臂把胶囊塞进去。过了一会儿，他们听到有人在砸合金底板。

把底板拆开以后，三个人震惊了，他们捞上来的不是别人，正是星盟第九舰队所属新兵营D队队长，亲爱的姓名未知·莱万多夫斯基先生。

莱万也没想到会见到他们三个，四个人毫不深情的对视了一会儿，然后官最大的那位先开口打破沉默：“你们怎么在这？”

“组织派来救您的。”鬼会信啊。

“算了，这事情回去再说。”莱万一套漂亮的动作爬上来，对罗伊斯说：“你到后面去。”

罗伊斯没说话，绿眼睛愤怒的瞪着长官。凭什么！

“你们遛弯的时候没觉得别扭吗？手刹都没打开。”莱万操作了一番，机舱内怪异的噪音瞬间消失了。

罗伊斯自觉地爬到后座。

后座现在挤得要死，罗伊斯一条腿架在许尔勒肩上，另一条腿卡在座椅的缝隙中，肩胛骨枕在格策胸口，如果无视三个人脸上半死不活的表情，场面看起来十分甜蜜。

罗伊斯看了看底板上的洞，又看了看格策，后者极其隐晦的点点头。

“去！”他们把许尔勒踹下去了。

两人长吁一口气，终于解放了。只听见许尔勒的惨叫声。

“为什么是我！”

“谁让你块头大占地方！”

雷达忽然响了，刺耳的声音刮过耳膜。“有追兵。”莱万沉声道。

“距离三个单位，战力大概有……三百架眼镜蛇。”

“是配备了球形闪电武器的眼镜蛇编队吗？”格策问。

“没错。间谍传回来的消息表明他们装备了微型反物质引擎，虽然不能进行空间跃迁，但最高速度比我们快上不少。”

“所以，坐稳，我们要开始跑路了。”

莱万把输出功率开到最大，X-137的尾部喷射出蓝色的等离子光焰。大约行进了1.5个单位，敌机出现在视野中。

“开来说免不了一场硬仗了，你们都带了什么武器？”

“没有啊。”

“什么？”

“不然您觉得刚才您是从什么地方爬上来的。”

莱万看了看地板上的洞，要不把许尔勒发射出去得了。他强忍爆粗的冲动，秉持着职业素养查看飞船参数。

剩余燃料65%，足够来回跑上三趟，用来自杀式袭击可以损毁星舰的保护膜。弹载量0，防护罩剩余能量100%，各设备运转良好，外壳无损伤，音箱音量75%。

“靠，你们居然还有心情放音乐。”莱万最终没忍住，“歌词还挺应景的。”

雷达再次叫了起来。敌人发射球形闪电，不过由于距离太远，莱万做了简单的闪避动作就轻松躲开。罗伊斯看见一个光团与战机擦肩而过，不由得开始想象要是被这东西击中的下场。

前方是一片小行星带，如果没有极高的驾驶技术，没人能完好无损的通过。莱万借助小行星碎片躲掉好几次攻击，并成功让一架敌机撞烂了侧翼。

“漂亮！”罗伊斯由衷的夸赞道。此时莱万的注意力全部集中在视窗上，没有心情回话。

一道激光击碎了眼前石块，封住了前进的路，莱万扭转方向盘，战机接连做了几个回旋，待到飞行稳定的时候，后座的罗伊斯和格策感觉胃里翻江倒海，更不要说VIP包间的许尔勒了，没有安全带的他头撞到合金板上，晕了过去。

莱万没有说话，但是贴心的关闭了重力模拟，处于失重状态的人不会因为飞船翻转而感到头晕，但是反胃的感觉依然挥之不去。

战机成功通过小行星带，除去外壳一点擦伤，没有任何损耗。

与此同时，失去障碍的敌军也可以放手攻击了。

激光不要经费一样倾泻而来，莱万的双手没停过，一只手把持方向盘，另一只手调整速度，操作快到出现了残影。

而在如此危急的时刻，罗伊斯心中的想法却是：莱万应该单身很多年才能练出这个手速吧。然后他顺势展开联想：这家伙长得挺帅，是不是和女朋友分手，导致性格扭曲，变成神经病了。

罗伊斯对着他臆想出来的事情发出感叹：唉，莱万好可怜啊。

他悄悄把音箱音量调大了。飞船的劣质音响撕心裂肺地吼道：

I'm on the highway to hell，  
飞驰于地狱之路，

Highway to hell，  
地狱大道，

I'm on the highway to hell，  
飞驰于地狱之路，

No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down，  
没有法规 没有限速 无人可阻挡我，

Like a wheel, gonna spin it. nobody's gonna mess me around，  
似一轮胎 无止转动 无人可混淆我，

And I'm going down.all the way，  
吾心堕落，

I'm on the highway to hell，  
飞驰于地狱之路。

莱万忍无可忍：“能不能把着该死的音乐关掉啊！我耳朵要炸了！”

陷入昏迷的许尔勒不会知道，他在世界上又多了一个知音。

罗伊斯看着前面那人素白的脖颈，忽然觉得有点眼熟，他的思绪再次回到了那一天，跌坐在酒吧冰凉的地板上，望着颠倒的世界。

发达的肌肉……紧实的腰部……黑色的头发……

不要这么巧吧……

己方支援出现在雷达检测范围，莱万看着屏幕上绿色的光点，紧绷的表情终于放松了一些。直到冲进火力保护区，他才长出一口气，然后把长腿交叉架到控制板面上，身后敌我双方开始交火，就不是他能帮得上忙的了。

“嗯……那个……那天那个人是你吧？”罗伊斯又一次问出这个问题。

莱万的蓝眼睛里写满疑惑，罗伊斯与他对视，感觉心脏漏跳半拍。

“就是一年多前……在蓝星……威斯特法伦的一家酒吧……”

莱万轻轻哼了一声，换了个坐姿，把双腿收起来。

“所以你一直都是认得我吧？”罗伊斯的声音听起来像小动物的嘤呤。

莱万不置可否。

酒吧之夜常常出现在罗伊斯的梦境中。短暂的梦通常开始于动感电音和群魔乱舞，结束于令人平静的碧蓝双眼。俗话说：念念不忘，必有回响。但是这个回响罗伊斯一时半会接受不了。

梦中情人和命中恶人身份重合，罗伊斯陷入迷茫。他早该想到的，第一次见面的时候，他称呼他为“宅男”。暗示非常明显，可他没有领会。

其实，那一晚坠入深渊的，不只是罗伊斯一个人。

莱万找调酒师要了加冰威士忌，坐在角落的皮质沙发上，远远观察罗伊斯。金发青年趴在吧台上，两眼发直，好像在思考人生存在问题。然后他终于得出结论，小心翼翼地把双脚放到地上，跌跌撞撞地走向洗手间。

金发青年走出洗手间，一路上拒绝了不下十个探讨生命大和谐的邀请，似乎有些受惊，几乎是夺门而出。莱万觉得这孩子大概不会再来酒吧了。

第二天，罗伊斯又出现在这里。这回他学聪明了，只是点了不含酒精的饮料，到处走动似乎是在找什么人。

第三天他依然在这里。

第四天就是登舰的日子。

莱万通过一些手段，弄到了罗伊斯的资料。无巧不成书，他刚好和罗伊斯在同一艘舰上，只不过罗伊斯在D队，莱万在P队。于是他向上头申请成为D队队长。

罗伊斯好像真的不记得他了。莱万心里有点空落落的。最终他选择做一名严厉的长官，不去打扰他的生活。那一刻他突然觉得自己老了。

我已苍老，你风华正茂。

“所以……”沉默被不明真相的格策打破，“到底发生了什么事情？”

没有人回答他的问题。

飞船缓缓行驶，外面是虚无的深空。第二悬臂是个荒凉的地方，人类目前没有发现任何拥有一定智慧的碳基生命。

忽然，远处一片通明，那是真正的超新星爆炸，释放的能量照亮了整片深空。飞船里的人顿时陷入短暂的失明状态。

罗伊斯眼前白茫茫一片，像是天堂的颜色，不过也许地狱都没有这么荒芜。

他听到耳边传来低沉的声音：“我的全名是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”

-Fin-


End file.
